Flag of Insulo
The National Flag of Insulo, also known as Blue Puffin is a horizontal triband flag with a stylized blue puffin in it's center. It was adopted in 1985 after the Republican forces in Revolution of 1985 emerged victorious and formed the Third Republic of Insulo. The new government commissioned Vito Lalaza to design a simple yet powerful flag using the new national symbol of Insulo, the puffin. Design The design of the flag consists of two narrow blue horizontal stripes around a wide white stripe with a lighter blue Puffin charged in the center of the white stripe. The flag was designed by Vito Lalaza, an Erikksonian artist and clothing designer. Standard Colors History The flag of modern Insulo was adopted on December 11, 1985. The flag was commissioned by Fernando Douridas, shortly after he took office as the first President of Insulo on October 28, 1985, to show the new National Symbol of the Republic, the Puffin. The flag was designed by Erikksonian artist and clothing designer Vito Lalaza. The flag was first raised over the Capital Building on December 11, 1985 during a ceremony adopting it as the National Flag. The flag has flown continuously at the Old Capital in Erikkson ever since, and now flies almost everywhere in the country. Historical Flags File:Flag_of_Old_Insulo.png|The first flag of Insulo, the flag of the City-State of Insulo. File:Flag_of_Puertia.png|The source of the blue now associated with Insulo, the flag of the City-State of Puertia. File:Flag_of_Insulonian_Empire.png|Flag of the Insulonian Empire, the First Insulonian to use Puertian Blue. File:Flag_of_First_Insulonian_Kingdom.png|The flag of the First Kingdom of Insulo. File:Flag_of_Second_Insulonian_Kingdom.png|The flag of the Second Kingdom of Insulo. File:Flag_of_Insulonian_Federation.png|The flag of the Insulonian Federation. Alternate flags There is only one alternate national flag in the Republic of Insulo, the Presidential and Judicial Standard, which features the Coat of Arms rather than the puffin. The flag should fly anywhere the President is in attendance, and over all courts in addition to the National Standard, and never on it's own. Protocol The displaying of the flag is currently governed by the Insulonian Flag Act of 1990, which provides guidelines for the proper display of the National Flag. The act states that the flag should never touch the ground, never be vandalized, and if it becomes too damaged for repair, should be burned by a recognized military entity. This includes recognized veteran associations and all local and provincial police. A flag that has not been determined unfit to represent the Republic should never be burned or destroyed in any other manner. The codes outlined in the Flag Act are technically binding as federal law, but are rarely enforced except the code prohibiting destroyingof defacing the flag. However, the act is generally followed out of respect for the flag and the Republic. Display with Other Flags The Flag Act specifies that the Insulonian flag should always accompany any other flag flown in the country. Therefore if a foreign flag is flown in Insulo an Insulonian Flag should accompany it. This applies to all regional, provincial, county, and historical flags. In addition, all flags of regions, provinces, or counties of Insulo flown outside Insulo should be accompanied by the National Flag. The flag should never fly on the same pole as any other flag, and should never be flown below any other flag even if it is on a separate pole. It can be flown level with other flags. Other Methods of Display The Insulonian Flag can be and should be flown at half-staff to show mourning, but all accompanying flags should also be flown at half-staff as well to insure no flag flies over the Insulonian Flag. The flag should not be displayed vertically, but may hang diagonally. The flag should never be displayed upside down except as a distress signal. See also *List of Insulonian national symbols